DCLAU
The Disney Channel Live-Action Universe (abbreviated DCLAU) is the shared continuity existing between many Disney Channel, and Disney XD, original series. It could also be considered part of the St. Elsewhere Universe because Boy Meets World is in that universe, and Girl Meets World is part of the DCLAU. In-continuity in the DCLAU While there have been many series created/produced by Disney Channel and Disney XD, only spin-offs, and shows that have crossed-over with any existing DCLAU series, are what are commonly accepted as being in the DCLAU. TV series *''That's So Raven'' *''Cory in the House'' *''Ravens Home'' *''The Suite Life of Zack and Cody'' *''The Suite Life on Deck'' *''Hannah Montana'' *''Wizards of Waverly Place'' *''Aaron Stone'' *''Zeke and Luther'' *''I'm In The Band'' *''Good Luck Charlie'' *''Pair of Kings'' *''Shake It Up'' *''Peter Punk'' *''A.N.T. Farm'' *''Kickin' It'' *''Jessie'' *''Bunkd'' *''Austin & Ally'' *''Lab Rats'' *''Violetta'' *''Liv and Maddie'' *''Best Friends Whenever'' *''Mighty Med'' *''Kirby Buckets'' *''Dog with a Blog'' *Stuck in the Middle? *''Phineas and Ferb'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man: Web Warriors'' *''KC Undercover'' *''Boy Meets World'' *''Girl Meets World'' *''Clueless'' *''Perfect Strangers'' *''Family Matters'' *''Full House'' *''Fuller House'' *''Gilligan's Island'' *''Girlfriends'' *''The Game'' *''Hangin' with Mr. Cooper'' *''The Hughleys'' *''Meego'' *''Moesha'' *''The Parkers'' *''Sabrina the Teenage Witch'' *''Step by Step'' *''Teen Angel'' *''You Wish'' *Zoey 101 *Victorious *iCarly *Sam y Cat Films *''The Even Stevens Movie (2003)'' *''Hannah Montana: The Movie (2009)'' *''Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie (2009)'' *''The Suite Life Movie (2011)'' Not In-Continuity with the DCLAU ''Sonny with a Chance''/''So Random'' Sonny with a Chance, and its spin-off So Random, are produced by It's a Laugh Productions, like most DCLAU series. However, Sonny with a Chance and So Random deliberately segregate themselves from the DCLAU, as all of the DCLAU shows are fictional in the Sonny with a Chance/''So Random'' universe. ''Jonas'' In Jonas, the Jonas brothers star as the Lucas brothers, in a band named "Jonas." In the DCLAU, the Jonas brothers exist as they would in the real world, so Jonas is not in the DCLAU. ''High School Musical'' High School Musical exists in the DCLAU as a fictional film series, and is therefore not part of the DCLAU. List of crossovers Direct crossovers *''That's So Suite Life of Hannah Montana'' - a crossover between That's So Raven, The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, and Hannah Montana, which first established the DCLAU. *"Take This Job and Love It" - a crossover between Hannah Montana and Cory in the House, where Hannah meets President Martinez and his daughter Sophie. *''Wizards on Deck with Hannah Montana'' - a crossover between Wizards of Waverly Place, The Suite Life on Deck, and Hannah Montana. *"Weasels on Deck" - a crossover between I'm in the Band and The Suite Life on Deck. *Monstober Spooktacular *"Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel" - a crossover between Marvel shows and Phineas and Ferb. *"Halloween Night at the Museum" - a crossover between Jessie and Ultimate Spider-Man: Web Warriors *"Steal-a-Rooney" - an episode of Liv and Maddie ''where Joey mentions a Z-phone, which were previously mentioned in the ''Hannah Montana episode "Don't Stop 'Til You Get The Phone", and in all of the third season of A.N.T Farm. *"Haunt-a-Rooney" - a crossover between Liv and Maddie and Best Friends Whenever ''(Cyd and Shelby) *"Ghostest with the Mostest" -a crossover between ''Jessie and I Didn't Do It. *"Girl meets World of Terror 2"- a crossover between Girl Meets World and Austin and Ally ''(Austin and Ally) *"Bite Club"-a crossover between ''I Didn't Do it and Austin and Ally (Trish and Dez) *"All Howl's Eve"-a crossover between K.C Undercover and Jessie(Emma and Zuri) *"Cyd and Shelby in the Haunted Escape"-a crossover between Best Friends Whenever and Girl Meets World ''(Riley and Lucas) *"Scary Spirits and Spooky Stories" a crossover between ''Austin and Ally and K.C. Undercover ''(Ernie and JUDY. Indirect crossovers *''Wish Gone Amiss Weekend - Cory Baxter, Miley Stewart, Zack Martin, and Cody Martin all wish on the same shooting star, albeit in different episodes of each series. *"Yet Another Side of Me" - a Hannah Montana episode where Hannah performs at a Sunshine Girl ceremony. The Sunshine Girls were previously featured in That's So Raven and Cory in the House. *"Would I Lie to You, Lilly?" - an episode of Hannah Montana where Miley, Lilly, and Oliver have a class trip to the White House, which uses the same sets from Cory in the House. *"Don't Stop 'Til You Get the Phone", "Never the Dwayne Shall Meet", and "Art Teacher" - three episodes of Hannah Montana, Cory in the House, and Wizards of Waverly Place, respectively, which all feature Dwayne Johnson. * Category:Disney Channel Category:Disney XD Category:DCLAU Category:TGIF